bubble's tragity
by ice crystal dragon
Summary: i was bored and in a bad mood so i made this.


Cause I'm bored and I seem to be good in writing tragedies (maybe?) so I'm gonna write something maybe sad or you know whatever the feel is for you.

Disclaimer- I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys or townsvill. I do own the plot and the writing though.

* * *

I had finally found him after 3 long years of searching and leaving home. I finally found the love of my life. You are probably who I am right? Well I'm Bubbles Utonium, I have 2 sisters and a dad. I fight crime and keep the peace in the currently clean and undamaged Townsville. I however left Townsville because my sisters and my dad just couldn't understand. They can go on without me. I had found the love of my life, Boomer Jojo. I cried when I found him tears of joy streaming down my face. I ran into his arms and he hugged me so tightly as if he felt that the moment he let go something bad would happen to me but eventually he let go and the minute he let go I heard a shot out in the distance.

Not wanting to get involved but curious as to what had happened, me and Boomer flew through the forest where we found each other. Avoiding the low branches and the trees as we fly through the autumn leafs fall from the branches. We come to a clearing only to see fire engulfing it, that and destruction. I hide behind a coincidently close rock near the fire and Boomer follows shortly. From there I peer over the rock to see what's happened. I see a greed rowdy ruff and my sister on the ground bleeding. Butch had a bloody nose, a broken leg and arm and seemed to be bleeding from an extremely large gash across his chest. Blossom was bleeding from several cuts and bruises but looked like all her bones are in tacked, although she looked like she just had a concussion. Both their clothes are torn and tatters. I look up to see Brick and Buttercup fighting so unknown tall man in a pair of black military boots, black skinny jeans, and a long sleeve cameo t-shirt. He had a smirk on his face. For the most part he was untouched except for his ruffled silver hair. His piercing purple eyes looked like they would put you into a trance if stared into long enough. Buttercup had a long deep cup oozing blood going down her face from her temple to her chin and her clothing was tattered and torn as well as stained and still seeping blood, though she had a look of determination and anger emitting from her. Brick on the other hand had no hat on his head. It lay forgotten close to where I was watching. His clothes were torn as well but it looked like he only had a few cuts and bruises though he did have one cut going down his arm, from his shoulder to his elbow, was dripping in blood. I watch in horror as Buttercup is kicked in the stomach and tossed into the ground as she went unconscious. Brick tried to punch him in the face but was stopped short and his arm was twisted in an inhuman way. Tears streamed down my face as I heard a sickening crack and a body slamming into a tree cracking it to splinters as Brick fell unconscious. The strange man turned his attention to the rock me and Boomer were hiding behind. I duck back down only to just narrowly escape a laser beam to the head. I gasp as Boomer is hit in the chest and thrown into the ground only to narrowly escape an energy fist that smashed right where his head just was. Me, not wanting anyone else to get hurt, charge and manage to make my fist contact with his shoulder, though he didn't fly he just laughed an o so evil laugh. He turns his head to face me and smiles an evil smile before hitting me in the stomach and launching me across the clearing. The man walks slowly over to me and I try to get up. He stops right in front of me and lifts his hand to charge a black colored energy and aims it at me but stops short when Boomer body checked him. Boomer picked me up and set me down only to hug me tightly. I started crying as tear stream down my face. I look up into his eyes and he leans down for a kiss. I close my eyes as we kiss for the first and last time for now. When I open my eyes and he lets go I hear a shot ring out as Boomer falls to the ground. My eyes are wide and my mouth is twitching in shock as Boomer falls past me, his blood splattered all over my top and my jeans. The bullet was dripping with Antidote x and went through his chest. Once I was out of shock I clenched my fist and tightened my lip. My eyes were down cast to the blood splattered grass below. I hear the man's evil laugh and I clench my fists even harder. I hear him walk over and kick Boomer in his head and although he was unconscious I was steaming with anger. I look up, my eyes glowing a bright light blue along with my fists. I move faster than I ever had before and my fist connects with his jaw. He was wide eyed and was clenching his jaw after my fist connected. Unlike my sisters and the Rowdyruff boys he slid across to the edge of the forest hitting into an old oak tree. After that all hell broke loose. Punches, kicks, energy beams, and any other thing lying around was flying. After about 4 hours of fighting the man decided to retreat saying he got what he came for, whatever that was. I fall unconscious and everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital connected to a machine, I think life support? maybe. Anyway in the beds next to me I see my sisters and in the beds across from me was Boomer and his brothers. I start to feel dizzy so I go up to my head only to see that my hand and arm was completely bandaged. I look down to see that my chest, stomach, my other arm, and both my legs bandaged up. I feel my forehead to find that it was also bandaged up. I noticed that I have several band aids on my face as well.

~3 weeks later~

Well we all made a successful recovery and were allowed to go home but when we got home and got to relax we discovered a very tragic thing. Boomer had a concussion and knocked his head on a rock giving him amnesia. So now he doesn't know anyone but his brothers and he doesn't know he loves me anymore. In my opinion this is worse than him dying. Now I have to watch him, the love of my life, from a distance and as a friend. I always wish for the day he will get his memories back and I always wonder what happened to that man.

I put my pencil down and close my notebook staring at the front crying a little as I rethink of all the memories as I put it on my desk getting ready for bed. Still hoping Boomer will get his memories back.

* * *

For those who don't understand the last part Bubbles was reading her memories in her journal.


End file.
